The one who couldn't be erased
by A. J. Jones
Summary: Detective Lin Scott was never the type to refuse a challenge but even she is not sure how to deal with one very strong-willed soldier. Especially when he's so damn irresistible. This my first short story in English. I'm not good at summaries. Rated M for...stuff.


**Hello friends! This is my first fanfiction and English is not my first language so please show me my mistakes because I really want to improve.**

**Also I want to say that the only character that I own in this story is Detective Lin Scott. Bucky is a free soul and he could do whatever the hell he likes.**

**Sooo...yeah...(throws the story in your face)**

**Bye!**

**(runs away)**

* * *

><p>"We can't keep on doing this," she whispered, desperately fighting for air in between their rough kisses.<p>

Like always, there was no answer and she had given up waiting for one a long time ago. He rarely talked to begin with and most of the time it was just him telling her to run, hide or shut up (not necessarily in that order).

Hey, the job of a Detective was never meant to be an easy one.

_Shit, _Lin thought to herself when she felt a familiar cold hand hiking her dress up while the other was too busy playing with her hair.

She tried to talk to him again but her Winter Soldier responded only with a low growl before crashing his lips on hers and slamming her back against the bedroom wall. He really had a thing for little black dresses especially when they were worn by a certain very angry Lin Scott.

It always ended the same way. When it came to him, Lin could never even try to put up a decent fight. He was just too… too damn good.

Infatuating was the word that lit up her mind before disappearing under his rough hands.

It was so frustrating and so amazing that she didn't even realize that she had already wrapped her hands around him to get him closer and deepen their kiss, nails scratching his bare back.

They were doing this for quite some time and Lin knew exactly where to touch him to make him growl even deeper. He in return made sure that the only thing that escaped her lips was quiet moans.

Why was she angry with him in the first place?

Oh, yeah! This was the first time she saw him after two months of NOTHING!

It's not like Lin expected him to call, she doubted he even had a phone but he could at least show up more often. She hated herself for constantly thinking of him, his eyes, and those hands that…

Her thoughts were scattered when her silent soldier bit her neck.

_This is crazy! I don't even know his name!_

As a Detective she was used to challenging herself but this guy was something else… Every time she thought she was getting through him he would disappear and then return with the same dangerous look on his face. And everything would repeat itself.

She tried to push him away but he would always come back, silent, cold and a lot of the times on top of her.

Only if she hadn't been so stupidly stubborn she would never have gotten herself in this mess.

In her darkest moments Lin Scott would curse herself for insisting on that damn case. If she had given up and stopped looking for the killer of those poor girls she would had never met the Winter Soldier. But if she was offered the chance to change the past she would decline without missing a beat. Those girls deserved justice and Lin was glad she was able to give it to them.

It was rather funny, actually, when Detective Scott finally found the murderer somebody else had already beaten her to it.

Well… make that two or a dozen. She had ended up in the crossfire between some street gang and the Winter Soldier (that's what they called him).

He would have killed them if it wasn't for Detective Scott. Frankly, Lin was quite scared but her duty and pride made her shout to get his attention. Her gun pointed straight at him. She was so glad that her fear never showed in her hands. They were always steady but her stomach was a different story.

The look on his face, that first encounter, was something she would never forget, mostly because she just couldn't erase those frightening eyes fixated on hers even if she wanted to.

Her words to him were something along the lines of: "I'm sure I don't stand a chance against you and that scary looking metal arm of yours but that doesn't mean I won't try. This is my case and I would much rather prefer these scumbags alive. I really don't like visiting the morgue you see… so be a nice guy and let me do my job."

For some crazy reason he did as asked and quietly went away.

Even now, as she was thrown on her bed and freed from her dress, she didn't know why.

After that event, he would occasionally appear to get her out of some really bad situations. Although, not every time because there were moments that she was on the verge of being killed but he never showed up. In her opinion that was good because she didn't want to become dependent on him.

But Detective Scott had to admit it felt kind of nice having someone to look after you when you were in trouble.

The thing that pissed her off about him, however, was that her soldier never answered any of her questions (as hard as she tried to make him) and he always frowned like he himself didn't know why he was helping her. And if that wasn't frustrating enough Lin felt like every time they met he treated her as if he was meeting her for the first time.

Did he even remember **her** name?

The Winter Soldier didn't give her time to think about that, while making his way down her stomach causing her to gasp under the sensation of his light bites. Breathing had become a challenge for her a long time ago. At one point Lin couldn't take it anymore so she flipped them over and now had the top all to herself.

She smirked at him.

He wasn't the only one who liked that sort of view.

Seeing him like this, underneath her, reminded Lin of their first night together. It was after one particularly bad day at work when she got home livid, tired and hungry. The only thing she wanted was to eat and find a way to prove how guilty that damn attorney was. If she didn't resolve this case quickly he would get away and Lin could never be able to face the family of the victim.

The thing she wasn't aware of was that the attorney had hired some scumbag to murder her and stage it as a burglary gone wrong.

He could have killed her; in fact, he almost did if it wasn't for her Winter Soldier who for some reason was there just at the right time to help her.

After the police left with the would-be killer (still alive) and Lin's part of the story (in which she didn't know who the guy who saved her was) she went back to her apartment only to find her savior still there with his heavy gaze again on her.

_That's new, _Lin thought crossing her hands on her chest.

His behavior was unexpected but did not in any way help her awful mood.

Sure he helped and it wasn't for the first time but Detective Scott needed answers and was determined to get them that night.

She was confused because he wasn't a good guy, that much she knew but Lin had spent enough time with him to understand there was more to him than just being some coldhearted killer with a metal arm.

After each question that was met with silence she got more and more angry. He just stood there, perfectly still; looking at her like she was the strange one.

_What's your name? Why are you helping me? Who do you work for? _she couldn't stop and he never bothered to give her a proper explanation for anything.

At one point Lin found herself a meter away from him shouting, _"If you never planned to even talk to me then why are you in my apartment? Why the hell are you still here?!"_

Before she could realize he had pulled her to him for one very hot and much needed kiss. Moments later they were fighting for dominance on the floor.

In the morning, of course, he was gone and there was not a word strong enough to describe how pissed Lin was. It felt like, around him, she was constantly angry and frustrated. She didn't like that. She hated being that type of person.

The Winter Soldier continued to help her but sometimes Lin would find him in her apartment and after a short struggle she would be with her back against the wall, on the kitchen counter or on the couch. It depended on where the fight ended. Sometimes she would feel how his lips formed a small smile on her skin and he would look almost human.

Sadly, for every night he spent with Lin the Winter Soldier would disappear for weeks, sometimes months. And when he would return he would always study her as though he was trying to figure out who she was, like those nights spent with her were forgotten, erased.

It was the same story over and over again, and she couldn't stand it. She hated the loneliness and that warm sensation in her stomach when she saw him again. But most importantly, Lin despised how hurt he made her feel every time he came looking for her with those cold eyes.

She needed more...

Some hours later Lin was still awake, looking at the guy she couldn't bring herself to hate no matter how hard she tried.

_How is he able to sleep so peacefully, while I'm over here dying? _

She smiled when she remembered she never got to her friend's birthday party. She even got the whole day off in order to get ready. That was one broken promise she would never hear the end of.

Lin's smile faded when in the darkness of the room her eyes met his.

They didn't talk, she hardly even dared to breath, fearing he was going to get up and leave.

His eyes, those same eyes that were constantly on her, constantly watching her, looked almost tender.

"Who are you?" She whispered more to herself than to him.

Lin knew he wasn't going to answer and she expected him that at that point he would just get up and leave. Something he was never too shy to do before.

Instead the Winter Soldier continued staring.

The silence danced over their heads.

"Today somebody called me Bucky," he finally said never averting his gaze of hers.

Her reaction was slow mostly because at first she couldn't process what had just happened. For a second her eyes widened while his remained calm. This one sentence made Lin's heart skip a beat and she couldn't explain why but it took her breath away.

She couldn't help but to smile like an idiot, knowing full well he could see her even in the darkness of the bedroom. Maybe she finally had gone nuts.

Why was she so happy? Did he just answer a question?! What was happening and why did she notice just now that he smelled as if he was swimming in the river the whole day?

It felt like she was seeing him for the first time. Lin couldn't resist the urge to touch him. She had to make sure this was real.

"Nice to meet you, Bucky, I'm Lin," she managed to say before pulling him for a soft and very slow kiss. It was the kind that lingered even after it had ended, leaving their minds blank, the kind that felt like electricity, and the one that they could never forget even if they tried.


End file.
